


Stand By

by SolarMorrigan



Series: Stand By/Sentry [1]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarMorrigan/pseuds/SolarMorrigan
Summary: Tanner has his concerns about Q's upcoming assignment, Q does his best to assuage them
Relationships: Q/Bill Tanner
Series: Stand By/Sentry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851826
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: 007 Fest Fancreations





	Stand By

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soufflegirl91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soufflegirl91/gifts).



> Prompted for the Collab Table for 007 Fest by [soufflegirl91](https://soufflegirl91.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!

“I’ll be fine, you know.”

“I know.”

Hand rustling beneath the covers, Q reached up and rested his fingers over Tanner’s, which were pressed into the grooves of Q’s ribs maybe just a bit too hard.

“Yes, you seem very confident,” Q’s voice teased from the darkness.

Tanner sighed, doing his best to relax the death grip he hadn’t even realized he’d tensed into. “I’m not doubting your abilities,” he said quietly.

“We’d have problems if you were,” Q replied lightly, a little muffled by the pillows.

“It’s just…”

“I’m not usually in the field.”

“You’re not usually in the field, no.”

Q sighed, squirming in Tanner’s arms until Tanner gave him enough room to roll over and they were face to face in the scant light provided by the anti-toe-stubbing nightlight. “I wouldn’t be going if this weren’t important,” Q said quietly, voice gentling into something serious.

“I know that.” Tanner resisted the urge to be petulant; as if he didn’t _know_ Q really _had_ to go.

“I won’t tell you that you don’t have to worry. Anything could happen.”

Tanner pressed his palm more firmly against Q’s back, causing Q to shift a little closer, and even though Tanner hadn’t realized that’s what he’d been after, it was perfect. He could feel Q’s chest brushing his as he breathed, could feel the warmth of his skin, could better see the dim light glancing off the riot of Q’s hair. Could feel him living and solid and present in their bed.

“I won’t even insult you by asking you not to let it get to you,” Q said, a bit wry. “You’re too good for that.”

A breath of amusement worked its way up and out of Tanner’s lungs. “You can’t butter me up into not being anxious about this.”

Q smirked, the dark shape of his mouth just visible on the pale of his face. “I wouldn’t dream of trying. But Bill, you know we’ve planned and prepared for this. I’ve overseen a lot of the details myself.”

Tanner nodded against the pillow, a slight movement so he didn’t knock heads with Q.

“R will be on comms, and 005 is there to do all the actual, dangerous work.”

“005 is there to watch your back,” Tanner interjected seriously.

“Multitasking,” Q countered. “But we’ve done our best. You really couldn’t ask for more on our end.”

Irrationally, Tanner wished for a moment that he would be going along. That _he_ could keep eyes on Q, and make sure no harm came to him. He dismissed the thought; he was under no delusion that he could do something a double-oh agent couldn’t – he just wasn’t _used_ to this. But Q was in good hands – in 005’s, in R’s, in his own.

And at the moment, he was quiet literally in Tanner’s.

No reason to waste the opportunity, Tanner supposed. He inched forward and pressed a kiss to Q’s mouth, long and soft.

“Be careful,” he breathed when they parted.

He felt Q’s answering smile against his lips. “I’ll be fine.”

Tanner wished he could feel so certain, but buried his uneasiness in the back of his mind. He had Q right now, and he would have him again when the mission was over.

Right?

Right.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [Tumblr](https://solarmorrigan.tumblr.com/post/623007978833985536/stand-by-james-bond-tannerq-fill-for-the)


End file.
